Rosolin's Hope (aka The 35th Annual Hunger Games)
by DreamingatNight
Summary: It's the 35th Annual Hunger Games and Rosolin Parks now finds herself in a game that she never wanted to be in. Her one goal before she dies is to kill at least one Career from District 2 in order to avenge her brother's death from an earlier game. Only what if one Career isn't as bad as she thought? And what about her tribute partner from her district who's fallen for her?
1. Prologue

**I'm writing this because I am a HUGE fan of the Hunger Games (more the books than the movie) so I thought that I should choose a random year of the Hunger Games and create a story for it. I know it's not an original idea to start with but the story's pretty original!**

**Ok, so here we go! Please enjoy and if you have any comments on it, put them in as reviews because every single review is appreciated! Thanks!**

**We'll start off with the Reaping obviously and this is only the prologue since I figured that it'd be too short to count as a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a hot day as usual. Hot days weren't usually good here in District 9 since that meant there'd be little rainwater and a lot of heat. Everyone would probably have to water the fields by hand and that took hours and hours, even with everyone working together.

I hauled out a bucket of clean water and passed it to my mother who was working in the kitchen. It was heavy to carry, but mother always told me to be happy just because we _had_ any clean water at all. We were only given this clean water so that we didn't dirty the grain when we watered the soil or washed away the dirt when gleaning the grain. We weren't exactly a poor district, but we were loaded with Peacekeepers since they were also in charge of sending our supply of grain to the capitol. Lately some people had been getting smart and cutting down the amount we send to the capitol just to keep it for themselves. Grain thieves. So that's why the Peacekeepers were necessary.

But the Peacekeepers were bigger thieves than any of us were because they also kept a large stock of grain just for themselves.

"Is dad already in the field?" I asked, punching a sore muscle on my back. I was always doing the heavy lifting around the house since I was an only child, my dad always worked in the fields and my mother managed the house chores and cooking. Since I was only a girl it was tiring but it had to be done and I didn't complain.

Mother looked up. "No he's...he's not in the fields today."

"Where is he then?" I asked, taking a bite of some of the bread mom had made for breakfast. One thing we never lacked here: bread. But anyone without a field or a small share in the field had no other choice but to steal grain.

"He went to iron your Sunday dress," she said, avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Iron my dress? But why? I hardly wear it except..." I paused. "It's that time of year again, isn't it?"

She sighed, her shoulders trembling. "Yes," she said, her voice already cracked.

Reaping Day.

It was my third year going since I was only fifteen I hadn't had to put in any extra tickets but then again, almost no one did in our district. Only two or three people suitable for the hunger games put in extra tickets. I had less of a chance of getting picked than those guys, but mother always got scared anyway.

"Mom, it'll be ok, it always is," I said. It always worked out for me. I had no particular friends in the district since we'd all kind of had to help either at home or in the fields. School existed only for upper class kids whose parents could pay someone to mind their fields for them. So no friends to worry about and that was good. I needed no unnecessary attachments since that would only make me feel hurt.

Another hour passed and dad finally came home with that family yellow dress that I only wore on Sundays.

"It'll be starting soon," was all he said to me before going into the backroom.

It was illegal to pray but dad always did it anyway on these days. It helped him to feel that I was safer. I put on the dress and then mom did my hair up. My hair was a light brown and naturally wavy so it was sort of a decoration all on it's own. I usually kept it short but it'd grown to my shoulder in the past year. Then I put on my mother's old brown leather shoes which she'd worn for her reaping years. I was ready.

We both waited for dad to come out of the backroom and then we set off for the main square. Dad held my right hand; mom my right. I was always in the middle like this...Soon enough we reached the main square and I got assembled after they did the usual blood collecting at the beginning.

As usual, our host Mr. Bromton Pentwinkle made his yearly announcement. Out of all the hosts (or so I'd heard), Mr. Pentwinkle was the most famous and loved escort in the Capitol since his cousin, Johnny Flickerman was the host of the Hunger Games who usually made all of the daily announcements.

The male tribute came first in our district, unlike all the other districts where females came first. This year's tribute was an eighteen-year old named Harry Molton. I didn't really pay attention to him though. The female tributes came next.

"And so our female tribute of District 9 for the 35th Annual Huger Games is..."

_Just get this over with, _I thought. _I want to go home already..._

"Rosolin Parks!"

My eyes widened as I heard my name being called.

* * *

**Well that's the beginning of our story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the second one will be coming out soon! Please review, follow and favourite if you're interested in the story!**


	2. Chapter 1- Lucas

**2 follows, 1 favourite and 1 review! So far that's pretty good considering that I've only released a prologue! I hope you enjoy this next chapter everyone and thanks for the support so far!**

* * *

It just wasn't real. I felt like it couldn't be real. It was too sudden and unexpected. But I walked forward, although my feet felt like they weren't even mine. I moved up towards the stage and the next thing I knew, I was facing the crowd and standing beside Mr. Pentwinkle.

"Our two tributes!" he cried out joyfully. "Harry Molton and Rosolin Parks!"

Hardly anyone clapped.

"Now before we proceed towards our capitol, do we have any volunteers?" he asked.

It was a useless question. No one ever willingly put themselves in to volunteer from out district. From the career districts maybe, but not from our district. We were farmers, not fighters.

I glanced towards the crowd one last time before I was taken away. I saw my mother crying into dad's shoulder while dad only looked towards me with a grave face. It was like deja-vu for them. Only worse.

How was it deja-vu exactly? Well, five years ago the same thing happened, only for my older brother. He was thirteen at the time, so he was younger than how old I am now and no one volunteered for him either. He was immediately killed in the initial bloodbath by a career tribute from District 2. Ever since then my family had each taken a different view towards the games.

My mother cried every year.

Dad always prayed but with a grave face.

As for me, I hated the games. But more than anything, I hated all the Careers I saw from District 2. Usually they won the games. I hated them. I hated and hated and hated them almost as much as I hated the Capitol and their sick humor.

Just thinking about this as I made my way along with the Peacekeepers, I thought up a new idea.

I couldn't win the games. I was pretty well built for a girl but I wasn't good at handling weapons of any kind and I although I could probably win if it came to just hand on hand combat, I was powerless against any sort of blade.

I'd die all right.

Only, maybe I could make something worth it if I had to be in the games in the first place.

I could always avenge my brother's death.

I couldn't kill the exact person who killed him. That person, Skit Barks, was already a mentor and chances were that he was going to be training this year's tributes.

But what if I could kill a Career from District 2? I smiled slightly. Yes, that would be enough.

* * *

My brother was named Lucas. We were almost like twins looks-wise since we both imitated our father's brown locks of hair and bright green eyes. He was built well enough for a thirteen year old, but he'd only gotten a rating of 5 when he had been sent up to be evaluated by the Game Makers.

His death seemed so useless even now...

I thought over and over about my plan (which I had no intention to reveal) while I waited for my mother and father to come say goodbye to me.

Mother came first. At first she sobbed but then when I only stared down at her, she composed herself and kissed me.

"You try..." she whispered and then was taken out of the room.

Then dad came. He handed me a small wooden cross which he made me kiss three times before tucking it in my pocket.

"For your token," he said.

I handed it back to him, knowing it wouldn't do me any good. "Dad, get a hold of yourself," I said. Religion was a powerful thing but I wasn't aiming to win. I would try like mother told me to but...I just couldn't win.

He nodded and then embraced me. "Say hi to Lucas for me," he said and then he too was taken out of the room.

Looking down after he left, I realized that he'd still put left the cross in my hand. I sighed and tucked it into my pocket,but I got a bit of strength from it.

Then I remembered dad's last words to me. He also knew that I wasn't going to make it.

He was no dreamer.

And then before I knew it, I was on the train and it was time to leave.

* * *

**Ok, this is the first chapter! This is basically only to give you an idea of Rosolin's brother and how she came up with her plan as well as the part when she leaves her parents. Clearly her dad's thinking and her thinking are similar while her mom kind of hopes for the impossible.**

**Anyway, please review, follow and favourite if you like the story so far! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2- Harry

**Still not a lot of responses but staying strong! Will write more definitely! But PLEASE if you are reading, review/favourite and follow!**

* * *

The train left our district at a speed quicker than I could condone but I didn't notice it much. I was sitting in the dining car of the train and just staring down at the elegant foods they had prepared for me. Usually I would be hungry but my stomach was full of butterflies. What was going to happen to me?

Suddenly the door opened and then Harry Molten, the male tribute from our District entered.

He sat down across from me and barely said a word. Instead he only stared at me. I took a look at him clearly for the first time too since I knew that I should also consider him an opponent who would take the chance to kill me in the arena.

For one thing, he was really tall and well built but I didn't recognize him. He must've been either one of the kids from a rich family, or a grain thief who lived on the outskirts of the district. He had dark locks of brown hair, light blue eyes and he had a tone of piercings. The ones that stood out clearly where the 5 piercings on each of his ears and then two piercings on his bottom lip. He studied me a while too and then finally he broke our silence.

"It seems we have no mentor," he said, taking a piece of a salami of some sort.

I looked up. "R-really? Then how are we supposed to..."

"Pentwinkle has volunteered to act as our mentor for a while," he said calmly. His voice was deep and mature. It was clear that he was eighteen by his looks but he seemed so much older. "He said he wouldn't give us any tips for the arena since he's never been in before, but he'll handle getting up sponsors and things like that."

"Oh," I said, leaning back into the soft cushions.

Harry chewed on the meat for a while and then he took some of the wine they'd set up.

"Uh, you shouldn't be drinking that!" I warned, not sure of it's contents.

He snorted and it was the first smile I'd seen on his face. He suddenly looked gentle but it suited him. "As if I care," he said.

"What if..."

"If it's poisoned then at least you've got one less person to watch out for," he joked, gulping a glass down. When I stared at him in horror, he laughed.

"But seriously though, I have no intentions of killing you," he said.

"Wait...what?" I asked, confused.

"I figure it best to team up while we're in this thing. Now, other people from other districts probably can't be trusted and since I'll be getting to know you best, I've decided to make you my teammate for a while in the games."

"For a while? What does that mean?" I asked this question rather hesitantly, but I wanted to know the truth.

He filled his glass again. "Suppose that miraculously, we both survive until the end and then it's just the two of us. If that's the case, then I promise to make it quick and...almost painless for you."

I gulped. He was telling me straight out that if it ended up being just us, he'd kill me in the end. But then a small voice reminded me that it wasn't my intention to win this thing anyway so I shouldn't worry too much. Also, if we two ended up being the last tributes alive, then at least all the Career tributes would be dead. If I could personally kill just one, that was all I wanted.

"Fine," I agreed.

He looked surprised, like he'd expected me to argue but I didn't. I wouldn't mess with him.

"What do we do until the games?" I asked. "Make up a plan?"

"We enjoy ourselves for a while," he said. "And in the meantime I'll think up something for the arena. But just remember this for now: get as many sponsors as possible. Even Pentwinkle agreed that sponsors could make a world of difference. When we're presented to the capitol, we should look the part. Strong and confident is what we should go for."

Strong and confident? I was neither of those.

"Then during the interview, be as likable as possible," Harry eyed me up and down while saying this. "You're not a bad looker so at least thrive on your looks."

I was pretty sure I blushed just then since it was the first confident I'd ever gotten from anyone besides my parents on how I looked.

"Then the last thing is for when the Game-makers are evaluating you. That's it for now but I'll go into detail later."

I nodded.

"But right now, since you're going to listen to me, I want you to eat. This food's not half bad," he joked.

I picked up a piece of cheese with my bare hands. "I didn't think it was," I mumbled, taking a bite.

* * *

**Well it seems like Harry's the one who's in charge of things for them but there's a lot to still happen! In the next chapter, we'll be going into the Capitol but until then, review and favourite/follow!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this!**


End file.
